Breaker
by CurlyhairNERD
Summary: What at first seemed to be an unborn child, unwanted, Scourge struggles to raise his and Fiona's child that could possible break the boundaries he can only go through...
1. How Could You

**I've been really interested with Scourge and Fiona's relationship lately. So I thought I would write this.**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to comment. rate, follow, or whatever.**

* * *

-_Flashback_-

"_How could you do this to me, Fiona?" Scourge yelled._

"_Me? You got me into this!" Fiona cried. "You got me into this, you're getting me out of it!"_

"_Hell no, Fiona. It's not my fault you became pregnant. I didn't even want this child in the first place!"_

"_Well, what do you expect me to do about it, Scourge?" Fiona asked._

"_Get rid of the thing," Scourge suggested._

"_Thing?"_

"_Yeah, get rid of it. I don't want it. It'll ruin everything I worked hard for." Scourge said._

"_I-it...It? Scourge..." Fiona's words were choked up by his words._

"_I can't lose my hard work...my kingdom. My gang...I'll lose it all with this thing," Scourge pointed at Fiona's stomach. "It'll ruin us. Get rid of it!" _

"_Scourge, how could you say this? You were find with it months ago-"_

"_YEAH, when I didn't see what it was doing to your fucking baby, babe." Scourge cut her words short. "And when I actually thought about it long enough...I'm afraid its gonna tear us apart." _

"_..." Fiona was speechless._

"_Think about it, Faye. We're way to young to raise a child. Too young! I'm only 18, Fiona."_

"_Yeah, well I'm only 17, Scourge! Not much older than you!" Fiona barked._

_Scourge sat on his throne an plated his face into his hands. Wait... was those tears coming from his eyes?"Please, Scourge." Fiona begged. "Give the baby a chance."_

"_I-I c-can't..."_

"_Give the baby a chance." Fiona placed Scourge's hand on her stomach. "Give our baby a chance..."_

_Scourge looked up at his girlfriend's teary eyes. She continued. "I don't want to be like those other girls who have there kids w-with no father. Our baby needs a mother AND a father to raise him/or her."_

_Scourge stayed silent. Thinking about what Fiona was telling him. To be honest he didn't want to get rid of the child. He was just, well, scared. But not really sure what he was more scared of. The baby or the consequences of having and raising one. He sure wasn't going to admit that to Fiona either. That would probably only make her worried about him, which right now, might not be good for her health. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at his girl. Scourge brought her face close to his and kissed her forehead, not looking away from her ocean filled eyes. "Okay, Fiona, okay. I'll raised the baby with you."_

_Fiona had tears falling from her eyes. "Thank you, Scourge."_

"_I love you." He said while kissing her soft lips. He just loved how soft her lips were._

"_I love you.." She said kissing him back._

_Scourge broke the kiss and kissed Fiona's stomach. "And of course I love you. Yeah that's right. You're gonna be raised by two wonderful parents." Fiona could do nothing but smile at this scene. "I'm gonna teach you all I know. Maybe even kick old blue's butt one day. Won't that be fun?"_

_Fiona pinched Scourge's ear. "Let's not forget to also teach him/or her all I know as well."_

"_Yeah, yeah." He jokingly mocked. "You two have nothing to worry about. I'll never leave. I'm gonna keep both of you close to my h-heart..." Scourge was pretending to vomit._

"_Oh stop it, Scourge. You have heart." _

"_I know, babe. But only for you and our new family." He said while pulling her into a kiss. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"MILES," Scourge yelled from his kitchen.

"Yes, my King." Miles came running through the doors, nearly running into Scourge.

"Help me and get everything Fiona might need!" He was packing supplies into a big bag.

"Is something wrong?"

"Is something wr- Yes something is wrong. Fiona's friend just call me and said she was at the hospital."

"She's giving birth?" Tails asked confused.

"Yes, she's giving birth! And I have to hurry at that. I can't leave her side during all this. I promised her I'd never leave her when the baby arrives." He zipped everything in the bag, tossed the bag onto his shoulder and ran for the huge palace doors. Miles followed behind Scourge, trying to fly as fast as he was running.

Tails hollered at his friend. "But isn't a little early? The baby wasn't due until two weeks from now..."

Scourge was fine up til this point. What is that even suppose to mean, Scourge thought. "Well, when my baby wants to come out isn't my choice, Miles. So, I guess it choose now!" Scourge answerd while running through the heavy snow...


	2. What happened?

**Helloo mortals! LOL Sorry for the long wait. School and all!**

**Anyway CH 2! ENJOY!**

* * *

_Scourges POV_

All that was going through my head was why I left Fiona alone for even a minute. How could I just do that to her? I should have known something like this would happen. I should have kept her in the castle. But if I would have done that she would have been miserable. I wanted to be the good guy and let her enjoy herself with her friend and have a great time. That's when I got the call. I left her alone for one hour then this happens. And what do I get for breaking my promise to her and our kid, by leaving her alone while giving birth. So far, this father thing, is failing. What kind of father am I?

_-Flashback-_

_Scourge was back on Mobius. It was 3 weeks after the fight with Fiona and Scourge had something he had to do. He had one more thing to do before everyone found out about Fiona being pregnant. Whatever he was gonna do, wasn't going to be as simple as taking over a planet. This is worse. Scourge kind of figured he would have to know, considering he dated Fiona an all. _

_Scourge step on the porch of a blue house and slowly knocked on the front door. Just hearing the knocking of the door nearly made Scourge run back home but he stayed where he stood. _

_The door swong open with his anti standing there bewildered. "Scourge?"_

_"Uhh, yeah, Blue can we talk?"_

_"Uhh, sure." Sonic gestured the king inside._

_Scourge took a seat on Sonic's couch. "So, What's up, Scourge?"_

_"Everything." Scourge said while shaking his head. "I think I messed up big time, Blue."_

_"Couldn't be that bad, right? I mean you've messed up my life multiple times." _

_"I'm being serious, Hedgehog! I really messed up."_

_"What is about?"_

_"Me and Fiona."_

_"What happened? You guys get into a fight."_

_"Well, yeah, but this was way before that!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Dammit, Sonic, I got Fiona pregnant. That's WHAT!" Scourge yelled at the Blue Blur. His hands were covering his water-filled eyes._

_"Wait, what?"_

_"You heard me. I got Fiona pregnant." Scourge repeated._

_"Why are you ashamed of that? You should be happy. You're gonna be a father."_

_"No no, I ruined Fiona's life! I put this upon her."_

_"Scourge, come on. You didn't ruin her life."_

_"Yes I did! Our kid's gonna have a horrible life."_

_"I think your exaggerating a little bit. You're gonna be a good father but in the anti way. I suppose." Sonic said._

_"How would you know?! You don't have y life, Blue! I've been through more than you ever will."_

_"Listen, I know I haven't been through a life like you. I mean, I had parents to take care of me and you didn't. I had friends that were with me along hard times but you didn't. I'll never understand you, Scourge, but I do know what the worried dad thing is like."_

_"HOW!?"_

_"Because I got Amy pregnant."_

_" What? When?!"_

_"A couple of months ago. I think about the same time you had sex with Fiona."_

_Scourge was all but surprised. Sonic continued. "Look, it's gonna be hard, I know. I'm still worried about being the worse father, but I'm being positive about it. Amy is too. But you have to keep your head held high, bro. Instead of thinking how bad of a parent you're gonna be, try thinking how awesome of a dad you'll turn out out be for your kid."_

_"Okay."_

_"Cuz, the more you worry, the harder it'll be."_

_"Okay, uhhh, thanks." Scourge mumbled. _

_"No problem. Now Here's my question I have for you. What will the name be?"_

_"If it was a boy I'd name it: Jr. Gonna-kick-Sonic-and-hi-son's-ass Hedgehog." Scourge joked._

_"Haha, very funny. But really?"_

_"I don't know. We don't know what it is right now."_

_"Well, until then, good luck. And if you ever need any help, you know who to come to."_

_"I only needed you this time, Blue. Don't think I'm gonna be nice to you just because I have a kid."_

_"But oh course! And I'll be on the sidelines ready to go when you are."_

_"On your mark, Blue."_

_-End Flashback-_

Normal POV

Scourge and Miles finally reached the hospital. Running inside pushing everyone out of there way. Until they finally reach the front desk to a orange female Hedgehog.

"Fiona! I'm looking for Fiona!" Scourge yelled while catching his breath.

"You can't see Mrs. Fiona right now. She's in labor." The nurse said.

"Please, I'm the father. I promised her-"

"I don't care what you promised. You ain't going in there!" With that she left the desk.

Scourge was in panic mode. "Miles! What do I do?!"

"Don't worry about it, my King. They'll let you see her soon. Promise."

A man dressed in all white came up to Scourge. "Mr. Hedgehog?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Fiona's doctor. Sorry about the scene with the nurse. She's, well, you know what I mean."

"What about my wife, Fiona?"

"Well, Mr. Hedgehog, there's a problem concerning your wife."

_-Flash Forward-_

"_No, no this can't happen! No! No!" _


	3. Fiona

**So whats up mortals! LOL**

**So here's chapter 3! Hope you guys like it. It may be the last chapter of the series. Idk.**

**ENjoy!:)**

* * *

Miles' POV

I could hardly believe what the doctor had said. What he said, it couldn't be true. He had to be wrong. He just had to. I-I can't even imagine what's going through Scourges' head right now.

Pain. Great pain. Pain that will probably never be understood. This is something that I don't know my king will be able to go through. Is he gonna react similar to what his father did to him? Or worse?

_-Flash Back-_

_Miles POV_

_I still remember it like it was yesterday. Scourge was only 7, known as Anti-Sonic at the time being. Scourge barely knew of the powers he beard within him. He barely knew what his father was like. _

_Scourge told me this story serial times, but it never seas to be erased from my memories._

_It was back at Scourges' castle, well, his fathers' I should say. After Anti-Jules got more power over his kingdom, he began ignoring his son. _

"_Dad! Daddy! Dad!" Scourge would often call out to his father._

"_What do you want? You fucking brat!" He'd bark out._

"_I want to play." _

"_Play? We played yesterday!" He lied._

_Now I know Scourge well enough that, even as a 7 year old, he's not that gullible. "No we didn't." He said. "We played last year, before you got that dummy power."_

"_What's your point?" Things like this brought walls between the father and son._

_Another one I recall Scourge telling me:_

"_Daddy, can you take me to bed?" _

"_Take yourself into bed!" Anti-Jules yelled. "Unless the whittle prince baby scared to be alone."_

"_But Dadddyyy." He cried._

"_GROW UP! No wonder your mom left, because she didn't want you as a son. But here I am stuck here with YOU!" Scourge told me his mom did run away. But not from him, from Anti-Jules. He abused her a lot. Why she didn't take Scourge with her, he isn't so sure. But he tells me sometimes he thinks he left him because she didn't want him in her life._

_Now Scourge has told me worse ones than that. Actually, the worse I think Scourge told me, a couple of years after Anti-Jules' death._

"_I always be jealous of my Anti." He told me when he was 12. I was around 9 years._

"_Why? What does he have that you don't?" I asked baffled._

"_What he always had in the beginning. What he had from the start. The very thing he got when he was born. The only thing I crave for...love." He lowered his head. "Like my dad told me before he passed, "You will never be loved. You're just like me. A failure! A rat! You don't belong in this world!""._

_He was wrong to tell Scourge this. And Scourge was wrong to listen. He didn't realize that he did had someone who loved him. Me. And later on, Fiona._

_But now, that's gone too..._

_-End Flash Back-_

Scourges POV

"Please don't, Fiona." Scourge Cried out to his beloved wife.

"Scourge," Fiona said weakly "you'll b-be fine. You're gonna h-have a family."

"I didn't want it like this." He shouted

"Scourge." Fiona soothed him "I-I know this is hard for you...b-but you have to. For me. For our child. He needs you, Sweetheart."

"And I need you."

"No. No you don't. There's no better love than one from your child."

"Fiona?" Scourge held her hand; squeezing it and holding it like it would be the last thing he touched. "You can't-"

"I-I love you so m-much."

A mono-toned sound was heard. Silence had filled the room.

"I love you more, Faye."

Miles POV

I didn't really seem to move my butt position until Scourge came out of Fiona's room.

"Well, how is she? Is she okay?" The look on my friends face was enough to tell me what had happened.

"She-she's dead, Miles. My beautiful Fiona is dead." He cried. This was the first time I'd ever seen him cry.

"I hate to ask you now, but, what about the baby? Is it alive?" I sheepishly asked.

_-Flash back-_

_Scourges' POV_

_I remember the first time I laid eyes on my girl. My Fiona. My Faye. I was on a mission with Miles. It was a simple mission: rob the chaos emerald._

_Miles broke in into the museum, while I turned off the security cameras. After that, we made a run for the main jewel area. There, shinning in bright blue, was the chaos emerald. It was beautiful, stunning, and mine for the taking. This job was almost too easy._

_I ran up to the display case, when a shadow appeared in front of me and snatched it away quicker than, well, myself._

_The figure spoke. "You know, it's not nice to take thing that don't belong to you." The voice was as soothing as an angel. _

"_Yeah, well, I came here first. That's my emerald." I barked._

"_Oh, a little ill-tempered, are we?" She stepped out of the darkness to show herself. What I saw was beauty. Just beauty. She was a gorgeous red fox. She was wearing all black, which showed off her body figure. He had short hair that went along with bangs. Man I've never seen a girl pull-off bangs better than her. "I'm Fiona. Fiona Fox."_

"_Scourge, now can I have my emerald back."_

"_Maybe." She started handing it to me but pulled it back. "Or maybe I can start to know more about you, Scourge." She smiled._

"_Oh really?" I edged closer to her. "And what are you trying to say?" I said sarcastically. _

"_This!" She pressed her lips against mine. I took up her offer and kissed her back. We started to get in rhythm. I got in rhythm with her. I placed my hands around her waist and she place hers around my neck. I traced my hands down-ward, but then uplifted them under her shirt. I slowly rubbed her chest, while giving her little pecks on the neck. All she could do was giggle at this._

"_Um, excuse me? I'm still here, and um, kinda disgusted at this a little bit."_

_We both jump, stopping what we were doing. "Uh, sorry you saw that Miles." _

"_Yeah, whatever. Just do me a favor and get a room. Please."_

"_Sure thing." Fiona gave me the emerald. _

"_Okay lets get out of here before the cops show." Tails ran off._

_I followed with Fiona behind my tracks. "Hey, sorry about that." I said embarrassed._

"_No, don't worry about it, Scourge."_

"_Well, I'll see you soon than, Fiona?"_

"_Yes." She kissed me again. "And I look forward to it."_

_-End Flash Back-_

Scourges' POV

I had it. It was in my hands. My child. It has Fiona's eyes. Her beautiful eyes. He looked exactly like me, but with bangs along his forehead. He was perfect.

"What's the name of the prince, my King?" Miles asked.

"His name? Well, I think I'm gonna call him Killian. Killian The Hedgehog. The new soon-to-be king of Moebius." I let my new son nuzzle my finger. "I promise you, Killian, I'll never leave you. I will always love you and be the dad you want me to be."

I couldn't ask for a better life. Yes, I have had bumpy crap come in my way, but hey, what can I say? I fight hard (I can't believe I said that). Whatever...Killian, is gonna be one ass kicking kid. And I think the first one to get pumbled by him should be Sonic's son. Look out, Blue. I'm coming for ya soon...


End file.
